


Straight to Voicemail

by moeyywrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild suspense and angst, missing reader, worried Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: The reader is over an hour late for work, which never happens. Between the storm battering the city, and her phone being off, Spencer and the team go into panic mode.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Straight to Voicemail

Spencer lowered his phone from his ear and turned to Morgan, shaking his head. You were over an hour late for work, and no one could get ahold of you.

“Now it’s just going straight to voicemail.” Spencer’s voice was strained with worry. His eyes gazed out the window at the pummeling rain as a violent storm passed through the area. Between the abysmal weather, your phone being off, and you not coming in for a case, everyone was on high alert.

“Baby girl, can you track her phone?” Morgan asked a very anxious Penelope. She picked at her elegantly painted fingernails.

“I-uh-I can try. It will only work if it’s on, but I can at least get the last tower the signal pinged off of.” She turned to Emily, who nodded and followed Penelope to her lair.

“We’ll find her, kid. She’s probably stuck out there because of the weather.” Morgan tried his best to console the anxious genius. “You talked with her last night, right? And she was in good spirits? I mean, how could she not be when she’s talking to you, lover boy.” Spencer just nodded, not reacting to Morgan’s words.

“She was really happy last night. We talked for sixty-three minutes. She was drinking peppermint hot chocolate and said she hoped she wouldn’t have to come here in the rain. She would rather watch the rain at home.” Spencer let out a sigh as he picked at the sleeves of his sweater. “If Hotch hadn’t called us in, we were going to watch movies at her place all day.” He lowered his head.

“And when we get back from this case, you’ll have a whole day to do just that, kid.” Morgan rested his hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Try her phone again. I’ll go see if Garcia got anything.”

Spencer nodded, reaching for his phone again.

The glass doors opened, stopping Morgan in his tracks. Spencer turned towards the sound, his phone to his ear.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” Spencer whispered before bolting over to you. You stood in the doorway, drenched, but otherwise unharmed.

“Fuck this rain,” you growled as Spencer’s long arms wrapped around your soaked waist. He pulled you against him, causing droplets of water to drip from the edge of your blazer.

“Y/N, where the hell were you? We were about to call in the national guard.” Morgan patted your back, obviously tense with concern. 

“Y/N!” Penelope shrieked from the other side of the room. She shuffled over to you, her heeled boots clicking on the floor, before hugging both you and Spencer. “Where were you?”

You huffed. “Well, the trains were super delayed because of the storm. While I was waiting for my train, I dropped my phone. The screen is shattered.” You shivered under your drenched clothing.

“I thought something bad happened to you.” Spencer’s voice was just above a whisper. He hugged you one more time before you pulled away.

“I’m fine, Spence. I promise. I’m so sorry I scared all of you. I’m totally fine, I’m just super cold.” You nodded towards your desk, right next to Spencer’s, and smiled. “I’m so glad I left my go-bag here. I need to get into something dry before I freeze into a popsicle.”

Spencer laughed for the first time that day, walking with you over to your desk. You picked up your bag, and turned back to the rest of the crew.

“I’m going to change. I’ll meet you all in the debriefing room. Tell Hotch I’m alive,” you laughed. Morgan, Emily, and Penelope nodded, before dispersing.

Spencer lingered, reaching out for your hand. You took his hand in yours and squeezed.

“Spencer, I’m fine.” He stilled seemed super shaken up. But, the smile that ghosted over his lips indicated that he was starting to feel better.

“I know. I just worry.” He stared down at your bag, then back up to you.

“I love you too.” You leaned forward and stole a split second kiss from his lips, then released his hand. “Now, I’m going to change before I get sick.” Spencer nodded, and you turned away, headed for the bathroom.


End file.
